Silver Necklace
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: The REAL Finale! Its a two parter, with alternative endings, im sure you'll like one of them! I must tell you, there is a sappy ending and a umm, well let's just say im going to get some serious flames hehe Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a little Hao and Anna fic, I hope you like it, If I have time I'll make this a lot longer and include more chapters but for now here is a teaser. This takes place like after the Shaman Tournament…or something. Oh yeah….**

**Disclaimer: No I do not rule the world with Hao, although his plans are very genius it has failed…what 3 times? Hehe so if you don't understand my lame attempt at disclaimer jokes that means…I don't own Shaman King and it's characters. Thank you…**

" Hey Anna, I'm going to go buy those groceries you asked for, I'll be back soon okay?" Yoh gave off one of his trade mark grins, of course Anna ignored him as she flipped through the channels and Morty was cleaning up the entire house, once again.

Yoh left and Morty stopped cleaning long enough to talk to Anna. " Hey Anna…are you okay?"

"I'm just fine shorty…but you may not be in awhile If you don't continue to clean in the next 5 seconds…" Morty rushed back to his cleaning duty and dared not say a word to Anna for the remainder of the night.

"Now I wonder what I should get her….it's going to be her birthday tomorrow and she deserves something great!" Something caught Yoh's eyes as a shining silver necklace sparkled throughout the store, he gawked at it and walked towards it.

"Ah yes, isn't it a beauty?"

"Yeah how much?"

" well it is on sale today and for you I'll sell it at $50.00"

"Wow that's great thanks!" Yoh bought the beautiful piece of jewelry and ran home.

Anna was flipping through her channels when she heard a sharp noise from a far, Morty did not sense this but she did, she as if a routine got up from her couch turned the T.V off and yelled at Morty. " Hey Shorty finish up the kitchen while I go to my room…..and tell Yoh not to disturb me when he comes back."

"Yes Ms. Anna!"

Anna walked up the stairs and into her pitch black room, she looked across her room to an open window and saw a figure standing there. For some odd reason she was not frightened and instead walked to meet the figure in black half-way.

Hearing a stifle laugh the figure walked to meet her, so sure of their presence and surroundings even in the dark as if he had been in her room countless times. He brought his hand up to her face and caressed it slowly. Anna did not move nor did she sink into his touch, yet the smile that could not reach her lips reached her eyes.

He pulled her in gently and she did not protest, she knew he wasn't going to be loud, and knew how to be cautious. She had known him this entire time, and knew what he was capable of.

He bent down and whispered in her ear. " Tomorrow's a very special day….."

Anna gave a soft smirk. " And why is that?"

He held on to her tight and placed his chin on her head. " Cause it's my Queen to be birthday…."

Anna did not reply for awhile. So Hao took the initiative and cupped her chin with his hand pulling her face to his. Before brushing his lips softly by her own. He spoke. " Remember my queen, I will give you the best gift you can ever want, wait for me tomorrow…" He give a chaste kiss before jumping out the window, just in time to mix in with the sound of Yoh closing the entrance door.

Yoh was alarmed, and knowing this Anna yelled out his name. " Yoh! You have been gone far to long! Cook something with the groceries you made to make up for it!"

Yoh completely forgetting about being cautious started on cooking right away.

Anna sat back down on her bed and looked out her window, She dared not smile eve though everything he did made her want to, but instead she placed her hand up to her heart and whispered his name.

" Hao….."

**Okay I know it's short, I'm going to update soon, hopefully you give me some reviews! Buh-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the next ficcy, please review I love to get comments! Haha, anyways disclaimer as usual….Hao is hot lol thanks have a nice day.**

Anna layed down to sleep after she constantly kept thinking about what to do. It had been going on for awhile now, Hao and her. Meeting up at night….well more like him coming to see her risking everything! Oh how she loved it…

But of course she could not tell him.

Both of them…

Anna woke up with a headache she didn't even realize that she fell asleep, she got up slowly noticing the time, it was 5:00 am. " Uhh…Ah great…I know what day it is today…" As soon as Anna said that Yoh busted into the room with Morty.

"Happy Birthday Anna!" " Yeah Happy Birthday Anna!"

Anna looked at them and then got up. She stood still for a moment and then replied to there annoying shouting in the morning. " Thank you…." She walked right pass them and down to the kitchen. On her way getting a piece of paper and a pen. She started to jot some things down as Morty and Yoh came up to her.

"Is there anything you need us to do Ms. Anna?"

" hmmm…actually I do." Anna handed Morty the paper she recently obtained, Once Morty looked at it is face went blank, on it was a whole list of chores had had to accomplish before the end of the day….which seems impossible.

" But Anna I'll be lucky if I finish this in a year…."

" NO Buts! Get on it or I'll have to hurt you shorty." " Right Ms. Anna I'm on my way!" Morty ran out the door but not before calling his mom and telling her he wouldn't be coming home tonight.

" Umm..Anna?" "Yes? What is it Yoh?"

" I…umm…well I got you a present."

Anna turned to look at him, she would never to smile around him.

" Yeah…well here!" Yoh put on a big smile and held out the small wrapped box. Anna took it and carefully opened it, she pulled out the same beautiful silver necklace that Yoh bought at the store the day before. Anna looked at it impressed and she clipped it around her neck. Yoh awaited her response.

Anna examined it for awhile holding it lightly in her hand and then she dropped it and turned her gaze to Yoh. " Thank you….so much, it really is beautiful Yoh."

" Not as beautiful as you Anna!" Yoh was at first happy when saying this but when he realized that he said it out loud and Anna turned to look away he felt embarrassed. Although he knew never to touch her, he figure this was a special ay and that he'll risk getting slapped for the action he was about to commit.

Leaning over carefully Yoh brought his hands up cautiously, when Anna realized he was trying to do something she tried to turn around quickly to come face to face with him, But Yoh was quicker. He embraced her in a sweet hug, holding her tight as if not to let her go, and yet so carefully as if she was fragile.

Anna had not held him in return she was too stunned to move, she looked forward keeping her eyes on nothing in particular until she noticed something move on the outside through the window, in shock and fear of knowing who it might be she jumped back, startling Yoh in the process.

" Anna what's wrong?….did it bother you? I'm sorry…"

" No Yoh, that wasn't it….but next time if you touch me I'll give you 20 times the amount of training you have now…"

" Hehehe…Hai Anna." Yoh grinned as Anna walked off, he felt good, he thought he actually made Anna happy, but he wasn't to sure she still haven't smiled.

The rest of the day was just as usual Ana bossing Yoh around, Morty coming into the house when need be to do some of his chores then leaving to finish the rest, and Anna watching her Soap Operas.

Yoh came into the room and wanted to talk to Anna but didn't want to disturb her show. " What do you want Yoh?"

" Well I was wondering if instead of making dinner today…we could I don't know…go out to eat?" Yoh looked hope full and Anna wanted to get out anyways.

" Sure, get ready and be done in 10 minutes, and write a note to Morty telling him where we are going to be."

" Okay!" Yoh rushed up the stairs to get ready as Anna took her time.

Once done they started to leave the house. In the process of taking a shower Anna forgot to put back on the necklace Yoh bought for her, she went back inside to retrieve it as Yoh waited outside.

Anna walked up the stairs and went into her room, she half-expected it and half-didn't.

" So….you're looking for this?" Even in the dark she could see his malicious eyes looking straight at her and only her while dangling the silver necklace from his hand.

**Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks a lot for the reviews it means a lot to me, hehe Elements you are hilarious and here :Big Hug!: hehehe**

**Oh yeah this is going to be i guess a sort of HaoxAnnaxYoh fic, but I'm leaning more towards a Hao x Anna Ficcy. Also my nickname is Mimi so thanks Mimi for reviewing with my nickname, hahah just kidding, hopefully I'll get more as I continue will my story! Hehe anyways here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King nor do I owe the 1080 beads, sorry I can't control those spirits.**

" That's a present from Yoh….give it back." Anna took a step forward.

" Tch, tch, I thought you knew better Anna…now don't tell me you are actually considering this worthless piece of silver as a present fit for you."

" Yes I do….It's beautiful…" Hao jumped off of the sealing of the window and walked up to her still clutching the tiny necklace in his hands with such loathing you would think he wanted to break it.

" You are worth more than this Anna…he is trying to buy you, trying to buy your love that quite honestly you and I both know doesn't exist." Hao brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. Anna slapped it away.

" Stop acting as if Yoh is as cynical as you are Hao…Yoh is a loving and gentle person, he is not trying to but my love, he is just trying to make me happy-" " With all the wrong actions I may add, he's going about it in the wrong way, only I know you Anna, and you know that is the real truth."

Anna turned around, getting ready to give him a BIG slap.

" If you are going to slap me, you know that I'm going to counter it and then you'll be right where I want you."

Anna hissed and with great speed swung her body and hand around aiming for his face. As he had boasted he caught her hand and pulled her in so close to his body it looked as though they were hanging onto one another for dear life. Anna struggled at little, but eventually gave up.

" Anna…just promise me, you won't let this necklace kill you…that you won't let it kill….us." Anna looked up at Hao in shock, he wasn't looking back down, instead he was looking straight avoiding her gaze purposely.

Anna just gave a weak nod against his chest before slipping away from his grasp, she looked down at the hand bearing her gift from Yoh, she did not need to use words, he opened it, unwillingly at first, but sub coming to her intensive glare, he chuckled a little, muttering something incoherent but sounding like " evil median."

Anna looked at him and he got the note, she turned around and he clipped the necklace for her, Yoh, the one who bought her the gift didn't even get to put it on her. She turned around letting him kiss her before heading back down the stairs. On her way out of the door she bumped into Yoh, who was overly concerned.

" Ah!-Anna I was worried you were taking so long…did something happen?" Yoh looked at her body for any signs of confrontation.

" No Yoh, I just misplaced the necklace…I found it though, as you can see….let's go I'm starving." Yoh after getting over the fact that she had misplaced his present to her in the same day she had received it, became cheerful again and left with her by his side.

At the restaurant Anna did not get that much to eat, she already felt bad about him buying a seemingly expensive piece of jewelry, that she did not want to bill to be too high.

" Anna are you okay? You're not eating your food."

" I'm fine Yoh, I'm just not that hungry."

"Oh…."

A few awkward seconds passed by before Yoh spoke up.

" So I see you got Morty working the house again."

" Yes, Shorty is very handy to have around for being my cleaning slave."

Yoh let out a chuckle. He looked at Anna and every time he _really_ looked at Anna he was stunned by her beauty.

" Yoh, just because I'm not eating doesn't mean you don't have to…"

" Oh, ah right, hehe sorry, actually I was just admiring your-" " I have to go to the bathroom…." Anna stood up abruptly and left in the direction of the bathroom, leaving a bewildered Yoh behind.

Anna was away from Yoh's sight, leaned against a near-by wall and let out a sigh. A waiter passing by, looking concerned seemed as if he was about to come up to Anna and ask what was wrong but Anna beat him to it.

" Beat it, I don't need your help." The waiter frightened of her cold glare and hard voice left in a scurry. Anna turned around and saw Yoh from a far, he obviously worried but he still put on that cheerful smile. Nothing about it was malicious at all.

" Why do I choose him?" She looked down at the necklace, she wanted to take it off, but she loved it, and in some way loved Yoh…yet that is not where her true loyalties lie.

Anna walked back to the table and kept up with the diminutive talks every now and then, when they got back to the house they found Morty lying on the floor asleep, which a basket full of Laundry spread out on the floor right next to him.

Yoh rushed over to check on Morty thinking he was under attack, but Anna ignored the whole situation and walked up the stairs.

" Shorty is just fine, he's just passed out from all the work I gave him." Yoh turned to look at Anna then back at Morty realizing that what she said was in fact true, he let out a laugh and picked him up.

" I'm going to take him to the guest room…" Yoh started to walk but then stopped. He turned around and looked at Anna with Sincere eyes. " Goodnight Anna…and Happy-Birthday." He then walked away.

Anna stared at his retreating form for awhile before heading upstairs to change.

After cleaning up and putting on her night clothes, she went over to her window and looked out, he told her to wait for him, and she wanted to, but she had this string urge to do something else.

She left her window and walked down the hall, knocking softy on Yoh's door, he told her to come in and sounded really shocked.

She entered quietly not looking at him, not even when he got up and pulled her face to look at him. He looked down and brought her hands up to see, in her right hand there was the same necklace she was clutching it aggressively.

" Anna…do you not like my gift?" Anna did not respond. Yoh backed away a few inches and looked down. " I'm sorry…I thought you would have liked it, I can get you something else if you--" Yoh was cut short because Anna had kissed him on the cheek.

A faint blush appeared on Yoh's face, but everything was hidden on Anna's, she turned around and left the room, one again leaving Yoh shocked and confused, yet this time he smiled a really really big smile as he layed down to go to sleep.

Anna entered her room swiftly, not wanting to be seen, she tried to get under her covers and hide herself….too late.

"……I'm confused….really."

Anna kept her mouth shut.

" I guess, Haha you let him trick you…I must say it was sweet Anna, you actually kissed him first….although I must say I am relieved you didn't kiss him on the lips, least I know you haven't betrayed me….yet."

Anna flipped the covers off of herself.

" Don't you dare take that tone with me Asakura Hao, I can do whatever I want I am not in alliance with you, or anyone for that matter, you have no right to say I will betray you, if I am not with you."

Hao looked at her examining the way she talked, how her heart raced with anger and confusion, worst of all with fear, something Anna never showed.

" You're afraid…"

Anna started at him bemused. " What?" " You heard me. You are scared….what are you scared of?"

" You are a complete idiot…leave my room now."

" Alright I'll leave, I can never deny my Queen to be…" Anna covered herself with the covers once more, she heard footsteps heading towards her and felt something plot on her futon then the window opened and shut, she closed her eyes, trying not to care about what had just happened, for Anna Kinoyama never showed fear.

" He's such an Idiot….I'm not afraid of anything." She looked back down at the necklace she still had in her hand, and held it tighter. " Yoh…."

She pulled back on the covers and saw a box, she opened it and saw something that had amazed her, within it was Hao's oracle bell, and there was a note along with it.

_The one thing I need to become Shaman King is not this oracle bell, _

_The one thing I need is you…_

_H. A._

Anna folded the paper and held on tight, she looked at both hands, one held Yoh's necklace while the other held Hao's Oracle bell, she stared at both for awhile before tossing one hand to the side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks a lot for the reviews! I feel special hehe, anyways here is the next chapter, I'm sorry if it leans more to one couple than the one you prefer, hehe.**

**Disclaimer: ah, talks of marriage, such a beautiful thing…ummm don't own Shaman King.**

The sun beamed into Anna's room, for the first time ever she slept in late, she woke up surprised that Yoh nor Morty came in to wake her up.

" They must be sleeping too…idiots." Anna pushed the covers away from her body and sat up, she looked towards the floor. "Right where I left it." Anna picked up the item that she tossed aside last night, and placed it in her drawer along with the item she kept close to her heart while she slept.

Anna walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. " Yoh you better be in here making breakfast." Anna looked around and found he was not there. "Yoh get your butt down here!" After a few seconds and not hearing a reply Anna decided to walk upstairs.

Anna slid open the door to his room and found his bed unoccupied. She looked around the room and found that there was a note on a near-by desk. She picked it up.

_Dear Anna_

_Gone to the cemetery, didn't want to wake you up, you looked as if you needed the sleep, don't worry I'll do laps and keep up my training._

_Yoh._

Anna crumbled up the paper and threw it, " Hmph… I guess I have to go and get him." Anna left the room and back down the stairs checking the rooms on her way for any signs of Morty. " Looks like the squirt went with him…" Anna sat down on the couch in the living room. " Maybe, I should go for a walk…"

" Hello?"

Anna looked up to the sudden voice coming from the entrance door.

" Who's there?"

"Anna it's me Tamara, can I come in?"

"Whatever, what are you doing here?"

"Well! I thought I should stop by and see how everyone is doing…where is everyone by the way?"

"They went to the cemetery."

"Oh…then I guess I'll just…." "Actually Tamara since you are here why don't you make breakfast."

"But I-" Tamara started to stutter. " Now!". Shaking here head vigorously Tamara replied immediately. "Yes Ms.Anna!"

Tamara ran into the kitchen and started to try and make breakfast with whatever food supply there was in the house. Anna sat down and turned on the T.V.

About an Half-hour later, Tamara and Anna were eating breakfast silently.

That is until Tamara decided it was safe to talk. " So…Anna, since the Shaman King tournament has been cancelled…err…interrupted what are you going to do now? Do you still want to be a Shaman Queen? How long will that take? Are you still Planning on Marrying Yoh? Not that I don't want to, I mean Not that I don't want you to! I mean -- !".

" Tamara be quiet, I am still planning on being Shaman Queen, hopefully it won't be another 500 years to start it up again. As for me marrying Yoh…." When Anna stopped Tamara looked on hopefully. "Yes Anna?"

" I want to go for a walk…you will clean up the dishes and if Yoh comes back while I'm gone tell him I'm fine and that I'll be back soon."

"Uh…sure Anna." Anna pushed back her chair and left without a second glance.

" …oh wow, is Anna having second thoughts?"

In the cemetery Yoh was leaning on a tree alongside Morty, with Amidamaru not to far behind. " So Yoh, what are you going to do now? I mean are you still going to train? Are you still going to fight to be Shaman King?"

" I don't know Morty, but I do know that I think Anna is starting to warm up to me a little bit, she hasn't been pushing me to the limit anymore!" Yoh was smiling broadly.

" Yeah…maybe for you, she still has me breaking my back." Morty sighed while Yoh laughed.

" Master Yoh, don't you think Anna would be worried right now.?

" Nah…more like furious. But hey it's such a beautiful day, I can't just leave now can I?"

" You are right about that Yoh!" The boys laughed and went on to just laying around.

Anna walked through the streets not focus on anything, she didn't know where she was heading, and quite frankly didn't care.

She eventually ended up in the park, it actually looked quite relaxing and so she decided to walk upon the bridge that went across the little lake, that she and Yoh had one stood on. She looked down at her reflection and stray thoughts passed by her. She didn't notice his reflection through the water until he spoke.

" Fancy meeting you here Anna."

Shocked she jumped back, or she would have if he was not directly behind her, catching her in the process. " Why so jumpy Anna?"

" What are you doing here?"

" Just came to see my favorite person in the world."

" Funny, I thought that was the Iron Maiden Je-" " Please Anna must jealousy become you?"

Anna stared in shock. " Jealousy? What Jealousy? If anyone is Jealous it's you of me and Yoh." Hao backed away and looked at her seriously.

" So are you telling me that you two are _together_?" Anna looked down. Hao stepped up to her. " Well tell me Anna, you have never been afraid to tell me the truth or to take action first.

Anna looked at him, she knew what he was thinking about, and she couldn't help but remember as well.

_" You are actually quite charming and worthy of being Shaman Queen, but if you really want to be Queen you should marry me instead."_

_" How dare you?!" Anan turned to slap Hao, but he blocked it._

_Tamara, Morty. Jun and her guardian ghost Li-Pi-long stared in shock._

_" I see you like to take the first move, I admire that." Hao started to tighten her wrist while drawing his face closer to her own._

_" Really, well it's my second move that you'll really admire." Anna takes another swing at Hao with her legendary left. Hao stunned for a moment takes the hit. _

_Jumping onto to his Guardian Ghost and losing his grip on Anna, Hao finally replies. " It was a pleasure to see you Anna, Get to Yoh and give him the book that way Once he finishes reading it and becomes powerful he'll join me, and the sooner he joins me, the sooner you'll be my Queen."_

Anna looked at Hao, and saw his expression, he was serious.

" Anna, as I have told you once, if all you truly want is to be Shaman Queen, you should marry me and be by my side forever."

" Are you kidding? Yoh beat you. Yoh is stronger. End of story." Hao chuckled. " Wrong, if Yoh truly did beat me, then why I am still here in your presence."

" That's simple, because Yoh has a heart and he showed you mercy, that's something I can't say the same about you."

Hao looked upon here, " Nor can I say about you." Anna glared at him about to slap him. Hao jumped back and smiled.

" Anna I can't wait to see you tonight, you will wait won't you?" " Did you get my note or crumbled it up as what you did with Yoh's note?"

" Hmph."

" I'll take that as a yes, then farewell until then My future Shaman Queen…..oh yeah, no matter what you say to me now, you had already made your choice last night…. Farewell my lovely Anna." Hao disappeared into the trees, as Anna started towards the house.

" Anna! Hey where have you been…ow! I mean welcome back." Morty was now rubbing is shoulder where Tamara had hit him.

" Hey Anna, had fun?" Anna just looked at Yoh. " Well umm…I'm going to go cook, You wanna help Morty?"

" Sure Tamara." The two left to do as they had said.

" So Anna, are you okay?"

" About last night Yoh…forget it had ever happened." Yoh looked at her in somewhat shock. " I was just thanking you for the gift, don't ever think that I will do it again for no reason."

" Sure thing Anna" Yoh put his hand behind his head and gave a smile.

"Hmph….I'm going to my room now."

" Hey Anna…..?"

" Yes? What is it Yoh?"

Yoh looked away. " Forget it."

" Hmm…" Anna went upstairs to her room.

Yoh sat on the couch and sighed. He stared at his feet and whispered." Anna…you weren't wearing my necklace….and where did you get an oracle bell?"

**Okay! There we go I hope you liked it! oh and by the way the flashback is real!, well I may have manipulated it a little bit towards the end, where it says the sooner you'll be my queen but everything else is Legit. I promise! Hehe, Hao says all that when he first meets Anna. Okay back to what I was saying. Oh yeah read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Sorry for the long wait school has been crazy! Anyway thank you all my reviewers you guys mean a lot to me! Okay here we go!**

Anna was outside watching Yoh train, he was currently doing 50 laps with Amidamaru, " Yoh ran faster, if you don't finish this course in 5 more minutes I am going to triple your daily schedule of training." Anna yelled out to him in her regular monotone voice.

" Sure thing Anna!" Yoh started to run faster, still with that carefree smile on his face.

Anna turned around and entered the house. " Hey, are you finishing up on lunch short stuff?" Morty turned around and faced Anna. " Sure thing Anna! It'll be done in a couple of minutes!." Anna grunted and stared at him coldly. " You got 5 minutes." Morty whooshed around and started to cook faster…if that was possible.

" Tamara." " Yes Ms. Anna?!" " Are you done cleaning?" Tamara started to play with her fingers. " Well?"

" Well you see Ms. Anna I would finish cleaning the house, but there is your room…and that's locked…and"

" Enough I understand, keep and eye on Yoh and make sure he is doing his training…..now!" "Yes Ms.Anna!" Tamara ran outside as Anna walked up the stairs and entered her room.

She looked around, there was hardly anything in there, nothing really to clean. The gang was coming over today, and as much as that annoyed her she wanted the house to look clean.

She walked over to her drawer but then stopped in shock. Her drawer was slightly open. She looked inside and saw that Hao's Oracle bell was missing. She quickly ran outside and yelled.

" YOH ASAKURA!" Yoh stopped and looked up. " What's wrong Anna?"

" …..where…you…in…my…room?!!!" Yoh's face expressed some sort of fear but he recovered quickly…" Uh-yeah…I had to take out all the garbage….so I went into your room to get your _garbage._" Yoh had meant something besides the normal garbage bad items.

" EVERYONE OUT!" Tamara ran inside with Amidamaru right behind her. Anna stomped up to Yoh and lapped right across his face. Yoh kept his face in the position Anna's hand left him in, not even reaching up to touch his face. Anna stared down at him and then cringed up when eh did nothing. "what do you have to say for yourself?!" Yoh did not respond but instead brought his hand to his pocket and took out the Oracle Bell. Anna stepped away from him.

" Anna…..this isn't my oracle bell….so who's is it?" Anna brought one of her hands up to her chest and looked away.

" It's none of your buissness Yoh…that is _my_ property Yoh! You better give it back to ….me." Yoh looked up at Anna.

" Anna…you are not a Shaman…this isn't your oracle bell!….who's is it!"

Anna stared at him and was about to slap him again, but she stopped. " Yoh….it belongs to…someone I care about, nothing more, that person gave it to me, and when I see that person again I will give it back…..now give it back and go inside to eat." Anna held out her hand.

Yoh looked at her, he gave her the bell and smiled. " I'm sorry Anna! I guess I just got a little worried! But no worries right?! I trust you!…wait did you sat food's inside? Yum! I'm starving!" Yoh ran inside not even looking back.

Anna stood still staring down at the bell, she squeezed it tight, wanting to crush it, to break it, but then she looked down around her neck and saw Yoh's necklace. For some reason, this necklace seems more likely to break than Hao's oracle bell.

" Is this a symbol…..lo-no I don't….I can break either one whenever I want to." Anna walked back inside to prepare for the gathering.

Around 7:00 pm everyone started to show up. Len was the first one to show up, and he brought Jun and Li-Pi-Long with him. " Why hello Anna, it is nice to see you again."

Anan looked at Jun and nodded her head. " Same to you, refreshments are at the table near Shorty. Jun nodded and walked away.

" Well if it isn't Len….how are ya buddy?" Yoh gave a great big smile.

" I'm doing just fine, and I suppose you are as well?" "Yeah I'm just-" " Have you heard any news on the starting up of the Shaman Tournament?" Yoh dropped his head as he laughed at Len's constant determination to beat him and become Shaman King.

The door bell rang. " I'll get it!" Yoh ran to the door and greeted Horo-Horo, Ryu, and Chocolove. Spelling?

" Hey guys!"

" Wassup Yoh!"

" Hello Yoh!"

" Hello Master Yoh, been awhile eh?"

" Yeah come in guys the party is just starting."

The guys hanged out for a few hours, dancing, fighting, and the occasional bad jokes leaving Len to beat up on Chocolove.

" Alright guys so what do you want to do next, maybe we could-" The door bell rang.

" Wow I wonder who that could be, Anna would you mind getting that?" Anna looked at Yoh, she was pretty comfortable sitting on the couch talking to Pilika, Tamara, and Jun.

" Alright…I'll just get it." Yoh opened the door with his usual closed eyes and big smile " Hello how can I help-" " Why hello brother." Yoh stopped smiling and stared at the person in front of him.

" What are you doing here?" Yoh's eyes hardened somewhat, as the other Shaman got into battle positions, the music was playing a kiddy song by the name of Jingle Bells " Oh I really love that song…how come I wasn't invited to the party?"

" Sorry But we don't invite psychos dude!" Horo-Horo yelled out at Hao.

" Hmm…not that's not very nice, now is it?" Hao tried to step in but Yoh stood firm.

_Jingle Bells _

_Jingle Bells_

_Jingle all the wayyyy._

Hao stared to hum to it. " Pretty catchy huh?"

" Would someone turn off the blasted music?!" Len yelled and Tamara ran to turn it off.

" Hmm…well what if I ask really nicely Yoh?"

" Not on your life Hao….I think you should leave."

Anna throughout this entire time stood plated onto her seat, looking on as what seemed to be calmly but truly worried.

" Why, oh brother? Alright then, how about I ask Anna?"

" You stay away from her!"

" Oh come now, I can't possibly touch her." Hao looked over to her. " Unless she wants me too…" Yoh punched Hao and Hao shuffled back a bit. " Hmph…I guess I struck a nerve didn't I?"

Yoh turned around about to close the door. " Spirit of Fire!" Yoh stood stunned for a minute before calling his own ghost. " Amidamaru into the sword. Hao engulfed the front porch with fire as well as the entrance door to the house. Len took Pilika out of the house, Horo-Horo took Tamara, Li-Pi-Long took Jun and Ryu took Morty.

Anna stood amongst the flames as Yoh used his Celestial slash aiming at Hao.

" You may have beaten me once Yoh but you won't be me again! I have more to fight for now Yoh! And what you thought you were protecting is now gone!"

Yoh frozed and turned his head slowly to Anna in question. Anna looked straight at him. " Anna?….ugh!" Hao launched an attack straight at Yoh's stomach.

" Yoh!" Horo-Horo and Ryu aimed their special attacks at Hao, Horo-Horo's attack missed as Ryu's attack held no affect. Len was up now and he asked for Jun to protect the others. Chocolove agreed to help protect as well.

" Bason!" Len jumped up into the air and did his famous attack, Hao however blocked it and struck Len in mid-air.

" Len!!!!" Jun ran to Len but Li-Pi-Long stopped her. Hao was about to strike Len to damage him a great deal but Yoh blocked the attack taking the full blast of the attack.

Anna screamed Yoh's name and ran to him. She leaned over his body. The silver Necklace dangling from her neck hovering over his steadily breathing body. " Anna…is Hao….is he telling the truth…..you wouldn't…would you?" Anna grabbed Yoh's hand and looked at him. She turned around and stared at Hao.

" Hmm…_suit yourself My Queen_, Ill come back later." whispering the last part Hao threw a few more flame attacks at Ryu and Horo-Horo who were trying to attack him and then he left.

Anna helped Yoh get up, as everyone tried to get up as well with the help of the girls. Morty ran over to Yoh and Anna. " What the hell just happened? Yoh are you okay? And what was Hao talking about?"

" That man is insane, if he didn't surprise us like that…we could have beaten him up like last time!"

" I'm not sure about that Len, he seemed a lot stronger."

" Maybe Len is right my friend, Maybe we weren't ready." Ryu sat back down on the ground and stared as the fires started to die down with help of Horo-Horo's ice attacks.

" What I would like to know is why on earth has he decided to show his face again." Chocolove walked up to Yoh and Anna.

" I don't…uh…know." Yoh looked at Anna. " Do you have any clue Anna?" Anna shook her head slowly and walked back into the now flame-free house.

" Well I guess this means the party's over! Sorry about that guys!" Yoh smiled

" Ah it was a blast! Literally." Chocolove started to laugh at his lame joke but was hit on the nose by Len. " Ow, man that's wrong!"

" Come on Jun, Let's go." " Right" Everyone started to leave leaving Morty the last one with Yoh.

" Hey Yoh…is everything alright between you and Anna?"

" Huh? Yea…why do you ask Morty?"

" Umm…well when Hao said that you fighting to protect something that is now gone…you looked at Anna…why?"

" Well…you see I'm not sure Morty, and I don't want to loose my trust in Anna but, I think she may be with Hao."

" WHAT?! Yoh! Hoe can you say that so calmly…and how could you ever think that? Anna has been by your side for so long…she-" " Haha I know that Morty, I don't know it's just that she has this Oracle bell…and well, Hao doesn't have his."

Morty drained of all color. " But-"

" Morty it's okay get some rest I'll see ya tomorrow morning." Yoh walked inside the house leaving Morty outside.

Anna upstairs in her room, saw the whole scene through her window. " Yoh…." She held the necklace once more before taking it off and going to sleep.

" Great….Yoh now has some idea…lets see Anna, when are you going to finally tell him, and when are you going to come back to me." Hao disappeared into the night with his spirit awaiting the next day to cause more havoc upon the two.

**Okay that's it hope you liked it! R&R and hopefully I can update tomorrow before Christmas! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry I couldn't update before Christmas, hehe so Merry late Christmas to all! I also want to apologize for the extremely large amount of typos in my previous chapter sorry! Next I would like to dedicate this chapter to my number one reviewer who has been there from the start:**

**:Drum Rolls:**

Hannah-Asakura Yay!!! This chapter is for you, and I do appreciate all my other reviewers. Hehehe.

Yoh got out of bed the following morning after the troublesome night he had encountering Hao, he had no idea why he seemed to loose faith and trust in Anna but for some reason he just felt like something was wrong. He walked out into the hallway going straight for the kitchen, expecting to be yelled at for waking up late and not making breakfast on time.

As Yoh reached the kitchen floor he initially closed his eyes and put up his hands as if a loud piercing noise was going to be heard, after a couple of seconds he opened his eyes slowly and noticed that Anna was no where in sight. " Hmmm…didn't this happen before?"

Yoh walked into the guestroom to check on Morty, he was there sleeping with a pink teddy bear, that looked awfully like a care bear to Yoh . He walked over to nudge him and Morty jumped up screaming frantically. " YES Ms.Anna sorry for over-sleeping I'll get right on it! Please don't hurt me!"

Yoh started to chuckle before putting his hands on his friends shoulders, in an attempt to calm him down. " It's alright Morty, looks like we lucked out again, she's still sleeping."

" What…Yoh? Really? OH Yes! The gods have answered my prayers!" Morty was smiling so brightly that Yoh just laughed as hard as he could, truth be told he hasn't really laughed a real laugh ever since his thoughts has been on nothing but Anna.

" So c'mon Morty let's go wake her up!"

" Are you crazy Yoh?!"

" Ummm…"

" Look we have a least an hour of free time, instead of doing chores….which is a cover word for hard labor, we could finally watch T.V and just relax."

" Okay…how about you do that Morty, and since you are so tired I'll do your chores when I wake Anna up."

" But Yoh I don't want to put that on you."

" No problem Morty, remember it will all work out in the end, besides I have to wake Anna up now, before we really get in trouble."

" But-"

Yoh started to walk up the stairs to Anna's room, deciding what to say to her, loving how he was going to see the stunning angel in bed sleeping once more. He knocked on the door softly, and when he did not hear a reply entered the room cautiously, he looked around and then became alert. Anna was missing!

"Listen Hao, any minute that lazy bum is going to wake up and find that I am missing, if I don't go back now you are going to be up against a whole army of ghost."

" Tsk, Tsk Anna aren't you the one who came to meet me?" Hao extended his hand to touch her face, Anna backed away. " Hmm…well it's true isn't it?"

Anna gave a cold glare before calming herself, why should she be angry at him, she should be angry at herself for what he says is true.

_Anna layed in her bed trying to get some sleep when she heard the trees rustling outside. She rushed out of bed and recklessly tore away at the covers holding her body to the bed, she hit her hands against the window sill looking everywhere crazed. She didn't have to look long because there he was. She opened up the window gently._

_Hao Asakura hanging off of a branch on a nearby tree, his hair flowing with the midnight breeze he had on a playful smirk and his arms were dangling down off the branches. He pulled one arm up and waved a small hello._

_Anna looked at him about to yell at him before she realized it was too late at night, and after the confrontation earlier she thought it was best not to do anything to alarm Yoh. " What are you doing here." _

_Hao looked up his eyes dazzling in the moonlight, " You know even in a whisper your voice is still as threatning and beautiful" He flashed her a little grin._

_Anna blushed a little wondering how after all this time he still could affect her emotions, how he had any affect on her in the first place was a wonder to us all. She looked up and was about to yell, Hao thinking ahead jumped into her room and covered her mouth. Anna muffled voice grew louder and angrier. Hao did the only thing he knew he could and kissed her on the neck, this had some serious consequences._

_Anna was pissed She used her legendary left to slap him and her rightleg to stomp down onhis foot. Hao was about to scream out but instead grabbed her into a fierce hug pouring out all his pain into that embrace._

_At first Anna was going to push him away but then she noticed how cold his body was…he was out there for awhile, waiting for her once more. He had the Spirit of Fire and yet he won't use it,just to prove to her how strong he is, well that's the way she had interpreted. She hugged him back with as much strength as she could._

_Hao eventually broke it off and looked down at her, this time not with a sheepish grin but with serious eyes. " What do you want to do Anna?"_

_Anna looked at him and immediately responded. " Take me with you." Hao smiled and in great delight picked her up, bridal style , and jumped out of her room and onto the Spirit of Fire. She looked back at the house. There goes not trying to Alarm Yoh._

Coming back to Present time she looked at Hao and decided to finish up on there conversation. "I'm going to tell him"

" And what will you exactly say to him…My Queen." Hao moved in to hold her once more.

" The truth." She did not protest and instead sunk into his embrace.

" Very well Anna, it was going to come out sooner or later…do you want me to come with you?"

" No, I have to do this myself…he'll understand." There was some hesitation in her voice and Hao sensed this.

" Anna…you don't have to, my silly brother won't push you if you don't give off any signs."

" Sure Hao, as if me not being in the house isn't a sign right now. And what was up with you coming over like that yesterday! And making those stupid remarks!" Anna pushed him away.

Hao chuckled. " I was getting bored and I wanted to join in the party, I honestly thought he would invite me, who's to know that it would end up in a fight?"

" Hmph."

" Fine Fine, Go to Yoh now tell him what you need to, I'll be watching just in case, and!! before you protest yes I know you know how to take care of yourself…my cheek still hurts by the way….I just want to be there, just in case."

" Yoh would never hurt me Hao."

" Hmm…your right, he knows not to even try."

" Not everyone is like you Hao."

Hao looked at her with a sad smile. " Why don't you just go now, the sooner you tell him, the sooner you can come back to me." She nodded

Anna walked off only looking back to see him gone. She came up to the house in a couple of minutes since Hao really didn't take her that far. She looked straight ahead and saw Yoh sitting on the steps looking up with a dreadful face. He had been worried and looking for her for hours.

**Don't worry next chapter is going to be when Anna tells him the truth, I'm going to start writing it now, I just had to put this one up first, cause I didn't want to make it to long. Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehe quick update I know! Hehehe anyways Disclaimer: Don't own it. Hope your happy with this Hannah-Asakura.**

Anna saw Yoh and decided to walk up to him and just tell him the flat out truth. Yoh brought his head up at the sound of the footsteps, he had been so worried.

" Anna!" Yoh ran to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Anna being shocked by his action did not reply or return the action, she just simply stood there dumfounded. _Man I have been letting everyone hug me lately, what's next Shorty is going to hug me?_

Yoh took this opportunity to cup Anna's chin with his hand and bring her face to his, he looked down at her lips and decided it was now or never. Yoh bent down a little and kissed her. Anna's eyes grew wide in shock and yet she didn't stop it. Hao had never kissed her before, not really. He always brushed his lips by her briefly, as if to tease her. In reality he respected her wishes.

As quick as the kiss came, it left. Yoh had been thrown across the yard and into the bark of a near-by tree. Anna snapped back into reality and noticed that her entire surroundings was enclosed by a flaming circle. She looked up to see Hao jumping off a branch and falling down gently to land right next to her.

He grabbed her and forced her to look at him. " What were you thinking?!"

Anna hid her face with her hair, by turning away, she looked at Yoh's almost lifeless body, he tried to get up and after awhile succeeded, He looked at Hao with anger and prepared for his special attack. " You won't hurt Anna!"

Hao looked at him and pushed Anna to the ground so she wouldn't get hurt. " Dear Brother you don't think that I haven't mastered the ways to block her specialties after the Shaman King Tournament?"

" Celestial Slash!!!!!"

" Hmph!" Hao reflected the attack right back towards Yoh. Yoh had no time to defend and took the attack right at his chest.

Anna looked up from the dirt to see Yoh's body be driven against the steps to the house, fire was surrounding him and burning him. " Yoh!!!!" Anna ran to him in an attempt to protect him, she stretched out her hands in a cross like shape, her hair was fighting against the harsh wind and flaming embers.

Hao looked at her and his eyes were full of rage.

Anna took one look at them and imminent fear grew within her. _Those eyes._

" Shikigami!!!" Anna threw her 1080 beads into the air to call forth her spirits that Hao had secretly given back to her after the fight.

Hao stood still looking upon her, checking to see if she had change sides.

" Anna…don't….. ugh……it's to dangerous." Yoh got up and pushed her behind him.

Hao looked at Anna and smiled. He then looked at his brother, and called back his Spirit of Fire. Yoh grew more alarmed. " Silly Brother, you know nothing, But I…no we have something to tell you."

" Shut your mouth Hao, I trust Anna and-" Anna had jumped up and with her shikigami landed in front of Yoh.

Yoh's eyes widened " Anna…." Yoh tried to take a step forward.

Anna pushed her 1080 beads in front of her causing the Shikigami to move forward as well blocking Yoh's path. Ina low and monotone voice Anna directed her reasonof action to Yoh. " I'm sorry Yoh, you don't know everything, your trust in me….was a fault."

Hao let out a small laugh and walked forward to meet Anna. He grabbed her by the shoulder andturned her to look at him, he gave her a reassuring smile and then turned back to Yoh. " I told you brother….what you thought you were protecting" He pushed Anna a little forward while still holding onto her shoulder to empathize his meaning. " Is now gone."

" Hey Yoh! What's going-?!!!!!!!" Morty ran to Yoh at the site of his friends body. " Hao…Anna!" He looked at the both of them and by the looks of it he thought Anna was being held prisoner.

" Yoh! How did Anna get captured, you let her go Hao!"

" Silly pipsqueak, I do not hold Anna as my prisoner, which is something I can't say about My dear brother." Hao yelled out to his Spirit in an attempt to finish Yoh off.

Anna clung unto Hao's cape and pulled on him very hard. " Don't you dare Hao…" Came her cold and serious voice. Hao looked down at her a smiled. " Fine…"

" You are lucky dear brother….well at least for now." Hao picked Anna up and jumped unto his spirit and whisked Anna away from the scene, Finally happy that the truth was out.

_I'm sorry Yoh. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I didn't want you to get hurt._ Anna did notlook backat the scene she was leaving afraid that she'll give up everything she had worked for.

" Anna….." Hao held onto Anna and shook her a little. " Are you alright?"

" What were you thinking?! You were going to kill him!"

" You kissed him!" Hao put his hands up defensively.

" So you go and kill him for that?! And he kissed me!"

" Exactly…if it had been you…" Hao gave her look and she brushed it off. He smiled. " I would have let it go, I think my judgment and action was called for and reasonable."

Anna glared at him. " Hmph."

" You seem to be taking it well."

" Only because I know Yoh will be alright….and plus you have to make it up to me."

" Uh-oh."

" You will do whatever I say for an entire year."

Hao smiled. " I wouldn't have it any other way."

Anna looked away obviously displeased. She didn't snap out of her daze until she felt something tugging at her neck.

" So…after all this time you still kept his gift." Anna looked at him and then down at the shiny Silver Necklace.

" I guess that means I have to give it back to him., I'll go tomorrow and No! you will not come."

"But Anna-"

" I said no Hao, I do not need a repeat of today."

" As you say, my lovely Queen."

Anna looked back down at the necklace. They had arrived at Hao's secret location he jumped down off his spirit and offered Anna his hand she took it and jumped down into his arms.

" Hmm, I'm liking this already!" Anna pushed him away. " Welcome to my humble home!"

Hao was going off on something about his decorative skills, or lack there of while Anna was softly whispering to herself. " Yoh….will you ever let me go?" She pulled on the necklace and yet to no avail. " It must be stuck."

" Anna!"

Anna looked up.

" I want you to see something!"

Anna rolled her eyes and glared at him, he just smiled and unbeknownst to her she smiled back, for he is the only man to commit such atrocities and yet still keep her heart in his hands.

**Alright done I'm going to update faster now so I hope you guys can give in your reviews so I can try to put in some elements that you all will enjoy. Love ya all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thanks my lovely reviewers! They mean a lot to me! Disclaimer: A man walks into a bar and says. " Do you own Shaman King?" I say " Do you own this bar?" He looks at me and nods, he then smiles and says " Haha at least I know you're not suppose to be in here, you are what 12 years old?" I laugh and say " Haha shows what you know I'm 16!" I look at his smile and I know I screwed myself. Okay I don't own it.**

Anna is tossing in bed threading the fact that she has to see Yoh tomorrow, she looks down at the necklace around her neck and holds it her palm. She looks to her side and sees that the space is empty, she smiles. She had offered Hao to sleep with her as long as he didn't try anything funny, but he politely decline saying he'll sleep on the floor.

She crawled to the side of the bed and nearly stopped herself from laughing. Hao was laying on the floor his foot up on the edge of the bed and his hair falling everywhere. His snoring was small but apparent and his arms was up in the air flailing at something invisible.

Anna stretched out her arm to shake him. " Hao……..Hao!" Anna was at first whispering but when is flailing increased in speed she slapped him.

"What-huh?-Ow!" He brought his hand up to his face and with puppy dogs eyes and a little whimper in his voice he looked at Anna. "Why did you hit me Anna?

"Cause you were acting crazy."

"Huh?"

"You were tossing her hands in the air like a madman. I would guess you were having a nightmare."

"I wouldn't call fighting a nightmare."

Anna's eyebrow rose. " With Whom?"

"Yoh"

Anna looked away. " Any reason in particular as to why you were fighting him?"

Hao smiled a little. " The usual, I'm trying to take over the world and he's trying to stop me."

Anna glared at him.

" I'm joking! I'm joking!"

"Hmph Are you still going to do that?"

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do now Hao."

Hao nodded his head understanding what she meant. " Anna…I finally have you…I couldn't be happier…." " But?" He smiled at her and grabbed her hands with his own.

" I have been reincarnated for centuries, to accomplish this goal, You can't expect me to…"

"Hao, I'm not going to stand in your way."

"Anna.."

" Hao, as long as I am Shaman Queen, No…as long as I am…" _Geeze this is going to sound corny. _Hao looked at her getting ready to smile.

" Hao all I want is to be with you, as long as I am with you I will be happy."

Hao jumped at her and squeezed her. " Thank you Anna."

" But."

" Uh-oh."

" Remember you have to do whatever I say for a year, that means you have to put your plans for world domination on hold."

Hao looked down at her and let her go, after a little while she looked up at him and gave him a sly smile. Hao bent down and kissed her on the forehead and told her to get some rest.

Laying back down he decided to speak once more. " You are going to see Yoh tomorrow right?"

"Hmph."

"Okay….well then get some sleep and stop thinking about the future."

" Hao."

"Hmm?"

"Are you still going to go after Yoh?"

"Depends."

"On what."

"If he still goes after you."

"Hmph. That' nonsense, I'm sure he's realized to let go by now….."

"Haha, Anna you amaze me with every word that comes out of those beautiful lips."

"Hao."

"Yea."

"Shut up."

"Sure thing, My Queen."

Anna woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She sat up in her bed and looked down in front of her. Hao was putting a trey of food on her lap.

She looked at him in question. " I thought I should get up early and make you some breakfast." She smiled at him.

"Besides if I didn't you would have made me anyways." Anna smiled and let out a little laugh before playfully slapping him.

"You catch on quick Hao."

"I have been with you for awhile Anna…."

"You know what I mean Hao, this is different. New."

"Yup."

"Well this looks delicious. Do you have a plate for yourself?"

"Yea I just wanted to bring yours up first."

" How sweet."

"I love your sarcasm."

"Hmph."

Hao walked off to get his food as Anna looked down at her own. " This feels nice…"

"Hao!"

"Yeah Anna?"

"I'm leaving now."

"Um…alright."

"Don't follow me."

"Okay!"

"I mean it."

"I said alright. Trust me Anna I won't go."

" Like last time huh?"

"Hehe."

"Hmph." Anna walked off but not before Hao grabbed her to give her a sweet and succulent kiss on her neck. Anna was shocked a little bit but then warmed up to the feeling. He was the only one who could touch her without her telling him to do so. Probably because she gave her constant silently.

" I…have to leave."

Hao let her go smiling. Anna walked off, seeing his image follow her every footstep. She silently smiled anxiously wanting to go back to him.

Anna arrived at the house, it looked horrible. The Spirit of Fire did some real damage to the front yard. Anna walked up the steps cautiously. Before she could even ring the door bell the door swung open.

" I'll be right back Yoh! You don't have to do anything just stay in bed and -Anna!" Tamara was at the house, it looked as if she was taking care of Yoh's injuries.

"Tamara."

"What are you doing here?"

" Hmph, is that really any of your buissness?"

"……"

Anna was about to walk past Tamara and into the house when shockingly Tamara brought her hands up to block Anna's path.

"You should watch what you do Tamara."

Gulp " Anna…I-I-I"

"Spit it out."

" I can't believe what you did to Master Yoh!"

" Excuse me?"

" he cares so much for you Anna…and you just betrayed him! With Hao nonetheless!"

"You know nothing Tamara now get out of my way."

Tamara shook her head. " I won't let you hurt Yoh again."

" Tamara…." Anna glared at the girl and brought her left hand up about to slap her. She look upon Tamara as the pink haired girl duck to cover herself.

"Hmph." Anna pushed pass Tamara and walked up the stairs heading to Yoh's room without giving the poor girl a second glance.

Shecame up to Yoh's room and hesitantly she knocked on the door.

" Come in Anna."

Anna pulled back before continuing forward and entering the room.

"Hello Anna." Yoh was forcing himself to sit up.

Shehad to resist the urge to run over to him and help him lay back down. " Yoh."

" How are you?"

"Hmph, obviously better than you."

Yoh brought his arm up behind his head, like he usually does and laughed a good-natured laugh. " Yeah I guess so."

Anna walked up to him and grabbed onto her necklace. " I see you still have my Necklace."

"Im trying to get rid of it."

Yoh let out a poignant smile. " So why haven't you?"

" It' s stuck."

" Are you sure?"

"……." Anna just stared at him.

" Okay…well I guess it's better to tell you now huh?"

" What do you mean?"

Yoh started to get up. " Anna…..as long as that necklace is on you, I'll keep on loving you. I won't give up, I won't let Hao have you."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I need to cut it off so it's not to long and boring. I think the next chapter is going to be the Finale! Tell me what you think and If there is a chance on continuing it! Yay! Oh by the way**

**Yay! Heartless85 Thanks so much for reviewing and Haha you got banned! Lol im joking hehe thanks again you are so sweet.**


	9. SK CLIMAX!

**Okay guys it's the Climax! Hehehe I just thought I should copy off of FLCL for a second…hehe don't kill me! As you know I don't own Shaman King, but I do own this story, and I hope you love it! Especially you ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura** **I just might do a sequel just for you.**

" ……Excuse me?"

Yoh gave a warm smile as he lifted himself off the bed. "You heard me Anna…" He walked slowly up to Anna and stretched out his right hand. Anna shut her eyes thinking that he was going to try to kiss her again.

_Oh no what am I going to do? I'll slap him. Yup he deserves it, I'll just-Huh?" _Anna opened her eyes to see Yoh holding the necklace in his hand pulling it gently from it's enclosed circle around her neck. " What are you doing?"

"I'm examining it Anna. Now don't get to angry when I tell you this…okay?"

Anna just glared at him and nodded her response.

"Hehe….well when I got you this necklace, I sort of wanted it to be, I don't know I guess a commitment …thing."

Anna was taken back a bit and decided to turn her gaze away from Yoh and the necklace, nonetheless Yoh continued. " I sort of asked a ghost for help."

"What?"

"Well Amidamaru knows this ghost that in his past life used to be a shaman himself, as well as a voodoo master sort to speak."

"Un-huh, where are you getting at Yoh?"

"I asked Amidamaru if he could ask his friend…to uh, well how do I put this hehe."

"Yoh!"

"Alright! I asked him to put a spell on that necklace."

"WHAT?!"

"Hehehe….don't hurt me!"

Anna being entirely furious started to grip on the necklace as hard as she could.

Yoh started to walk back slowly so he was at asafe distance before he broke the bad news. " Uh…Anna?"

"What………now."

"That won't work…wait!" Anna was marching over to Yoh pulling up her sleeves. "Can I at least tell you what the spell is?"

Anna for the first time ever stood embarrassed in front of Yoh. " Sure…"

" Hehe, you see this necklace is charmed so that it will stay on your neck forever-" "WHATTTT?! Yoh!!!!"

"I wasn't finished! It's not that bad."

"Enlighten me then fully before I finish off what Hao had started."

"……"

"I meant-"

"The charm only stays forever if it is not broken, the charm is set between the man who gives the necklace and the woman who receives it, this is a symbol of Love, the only way it can be broken is if the man who gave the necklace has renounced his love for the woman.

"Yoh…"

"And Anna, I can't do that." Yoh moved to put his hands on Anna's shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Damn you Yoh. That is just plain stupid of you!"

"But Anna."

" How could you still care for me Yoh?! After all that I have done to you….haven't you had enough?"

"Anna I can't let you be with Hao, even if somehow he's tricked you into making you believe that you care about-"

"Yoh I **_love_** Hao!" Anna pushed away from Yoh's grasp and by doing so fell to the floor.

"……….." Yoh stood stunned, he looked down at the girl on the floor her hair covering her face but no doubt only to truly cover the tears threatning to fall.

"Yoh…..I-I Love Hao, It's not a trick….."

"…….I see."

Anna brought her head up to see Yoh turning his back on her. She knew he would say no more, she got up and swiftly left the room.

Once outside she cursed under her breath and with a tremendous display of strength broke some bark off a near-by tree.

Anna slumped down against that same tree bringing her hands up to her face. "Why…..why is this happening…why do I care."

Back in Yoh's room he layed motionless in his bed. " She…couldn't…could she?" he tossed to his side. " This is Anna….she doesn't even love…….me." Yoh rose from his bed and decided what he must do, Anna did truly care about him but he realized that she wasn't in love with him. He couldn't make her smile, and yet Hao probably could. If he really did love Anna he would let her go, and that would make him happy…right?

Running to his window with whatever amount of strength he had he looked down to closely see Anna's figure sitting by a tree. He quickly changed and ran downstairs.

"I really don't know what's taking her so long." Hao was pacing back and forth. " I trust her…..I trust her….I trust her….I don't trust Yoh." Hap slammed his fist on a table just a little ways from him. " Dammit! She'll be so pissed if I go, although having an angry Anna is fun to have around. Okay let's look at this in a logistical point of view. Hao started to right down on a piece of paper the pros and cons of going.

Consequences:

Anna slapping me very very hard.

Leaving without eating lunch

Anna losing trust in me

Having to pay for a grave if I _accidentally _end up killing Yoh.

Benefits.:

Getting Anna Angry "Hehehehe."

Stopping Yoh from trying something stupid.

IF he's already tried to do something, I have a reason for killing him.

" I'll just stop right there, I think I'll go!" Hao jumped out of his chair and called for his Spirit and headed off for Yoh's house.

"Anna…."

"Yoh….I, I'll leave now."

"Wait Anna, there is something I should say."

"Yoh I don't want to hear it, I can't deal with this Yoh, I'll keep this stupid necklace!" Anna was pulling on the repulsive item.

_The Silver Necklace choking me_

_Given with love taken with glee_

"Anna…."

_At first admiration now just a burden_

_tried to pull it off but eyes watchwith caution_

" Yoh…how could you…"

_Feelings mutate into something horrible_

_yet for one love that feeling won't crumble_

"Anna I'm sorry" Yoh bent down to sit right next to her.

_I'll grab on until it breaks_

_losing air and any source of intake_

"Get Away from me! Shiki-!" Yoh grabbed onto Anna and hugged her with all his might, knowing it would be his last. "Yoh…..no!" Anna started to struggle.

_Just to get away to get back to his day_

_My one true love this is what i say_

Hao arrived on the scene to see Yoh and Anna hugging against a tree. "Shit!"

_Ill lay down in a bed of coal_

_Offer up my heart and soul_

"Get off her Yoh!"

"Hao! Damn you! I told you not to come!"

"Looks like it was good that I disobeyed you."

Yoh let go of Anna and stood up with his head down he finally spoke. "Hao listen….I _gladly_ give Anna back to you."

"What?"

"Hey! You listen here im not some object that you can just-"

"I renounce my love for Anna, for I have witnessed that she truly does love you."

Hao stood still, a little smirk making it's way to his lips as Anna looked up at Yoh.

_But in return you have to burn for me_

_And in return you must live for me._

" Looks like you finally acquired some brains my dear brother. Anna….let's go."

Anna looked down at the necklace, giving a quick look at Yoh's reassuring smile, she pulled the necklace off swiftly. She stood up gracefully and breathed in a noticeable amount of air. " Yoh….thank you."

" No problem Anna!"

Hao extended his arm to Anna, Anna looked at him and then slapped him straight across his face. " Now it's 2 years…."

" Ow…." Anna walked off and waved a small goodbye to Yoh before climbing onto Hao's spirit.

Yoh looked at Hao questioning. " Don't ask."

Yoh gave a little smile but his eyes told Hao to be good to her or else. " Dear brother, I can't believe you feel the need to warn me."

Hao ran to his Spirit and jumped on, he looked over to Anna but she turned away. " Oh C'mon Anna, I didn't do anything _that _bad!".

"Hmph." She folded her arms.

"Fine… let's go."

Anna took a quick glance at Yoh as he stood there watching them fly off..

"Goodbye Yoh, I'll see you again."

"Goodbye Anna, until the next Shaman tournament."

**Well that's it! I hope you all liked it! Sorry if it wasn't Yoh and Anna in the end, but hey there could be a "sequel" if you guys want it, just tell me! Oh and I'll post my reply to your reviews after so you all know what's going to happen. I love you all and thanks for dealing with my story! Muah!.**


	10. Kokoro no Boken no Hajime

**Okay guys asI have promised here are my official responses to the My beautiful reviewers: After my responses there will be a teaser for the continuation of my story!**

**Hannah-Asakura: Thank you so much for being my most loyal reviewer you are great, and even though things didn't turn out the way you had wanted, meaning it didn't turn out to be Yoh x Anna in the end, you stuck with me, so for you I have a special surprise, I'm going to continue since everyone wants a sequel, On this story there is going to be the continuation of Hao and Anna's real relationship, and im going to make another story that is based on how Anna went with Yoh instead. I hope you'll like it.**

**GreenSamuraiAdam: You know I love you and you are a great friend thanks for always reading my work, you never told me which couple you would prefer but I guess you can always just email me or IM me to tell me, I would really like your opinion on it, cause you know I always treasure your thoughts.**

**Darkpochacoo: Just as I have responded to Hannah-Asakura, im thinking of making a continuation of the couple in this story and a separate alternate ending, which will obviously be Yoh and Anna.**

**I-Like-Pudding13: hehehe of course this sequel is going to be in your name, for Hao and Anna, im going to add a teaser after all my review responses on what happened after the last event.**

**ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura: Yup a sequel and it is going to be how they get along with their relationship, I hope I can make it really good so I can still attract all you wonderful reviewers, thanks for the idea!**

**Cindy-Asakura: Yay! They will be forever, ill try to make that clear in the continuation.**

**Okay im all done, sorry if I didn't wait to get in all the reviews but I'll like to put this teaser up so everyone gets an idea where I am going with this before I have to go back to school. Disclaimer: :Cries: School is in 2 days!!!**

While arriving at home Hao was stressed, Anna had neither looked nor spoken to him during the entire ride back home. He jumped off his spirit and turned to Anna who was getting off of the Spirit by herself. Hao went over to help her but she refused, He slumped his shoulders and buried his head with what seemed like an emotion mixed with rage and hopelessness.

"Anna Dammit I'm sorry! I trust you! I really do, it's Yoh I didn't trust, I don't think I should-"

"Hao…"

Hao's head perked up. " Yes?!"

"Shut…up."

Hao stood there in shock, not because Anna had told him to shut-up, obviously because we all know Anna has told him this countless times, but because they way she told him to shut-up was, dare I say it?….._seductive._

Hao watched stunned as she slowly walked up to him, she put her hand on his chest and gave a sly smirk before taking in a deep breath. " I feel….free." She looked up at him. "Finally there is no guilt, Anything I do has always been up to me but I've always held back knowing I'll be hurting him. I also think that necklace had a part in me procrastinating on letting you kiss me….."

Hao jumped back a little. " Anna…do you mean?" Hao was letting off an evil smile.

"What I mean Hao.." she turned away from him and said in her usual tone of voice but with a hint of deviousness " is that you can do _almost_ whatever you want."

Anna started to walk towards the house but Hao beat her to it, he reached her in mere seconds and upon grabbing her shoulders, spun her around. Anna a little shock but fully aware of what was about to happen finally let her guard down completely. Her once legendary left was now placed around Hao's neck, while her other hand was intertwined with his own.

"Anna…" Anna looked up as Hao's eyes gave off a soft remembrance of sorts, his eyes were low and almost covered with shade from his hair, his lips no longer held that conceited smirk, his entire disposition was that of seriousness, longing and love.

"…." Anna needn't say words she just closed her eyes and awaited the blissful touch of his lips upon hers.

Hao slowly dipped in, his face diminishing all space between then with every second. Finally he reached her lips, embracing her in his strong and capable arms he gave to her everything he had, challenging her to not show any emotion for this kiss as she had for every other special event in her life.

Anna had finally plunged into this extraordinary feeling, grasping him she deepened the kiss, if that was even possible. Rummaging her hands through his hair as he untied her bandana making her hair fall loosely over her shoulders, they at last broke for air. Staring into each other's eyes no words were exchanged, just comprehension on the most important event that was about to happen.

Hao picked Anna up and carried her inside with nothing but paradise to fill thenight ahead of them.

**Alright that's it for my teaser I hope you liked it, I'm going to continue it…if you guys want me to , connecting to the main story Silver Necklace and if you guys have any ideas about what I can do to the alternate ending getting Yoh and Anna together please review and tell me! Thanks a lot Muah! Love ya.**


	11. Mangetsu No Ochiru Tenshi: Full Moon and...

**Hello everyone I know it's been awhile sorry sorry sorry for not writing sooner, my computer crashed and I started getting busy with school. Anyways I would like to thank those who reviewed and explain what's going to happen. I think I'm going to continue on with the story with another one of my famous mixed feelings and hints on who Anna is going to end up with and in the end im going to split it into 2 different parts. One with Anna x Hao and the other with Anna x Yoh.**

**I know this is going to be hard and I wanted it to be purely Anna and Hao but so many of you love the idea of Yoh and Anna so I want to make you all happy hehe. Okay here we go!!!**

**_2 years later_**

" Ms. Anna! Ms.Anna!" A small little boy was running down the hall screaming out to his master's love. "Ms. Anna! Master Hao wishes to speak to you!" the boy by the name Opacho opened the door to come face to face with a scowling Anna.

It had been two years Anna and Hao had been together, both of them came to an understanding on how they were going to live their lives isolated from anything to deal with Yoh Asakura. After some time the tension between Anna and Hao rose. At first like any blissful beginning relationship it was nothing but cherry blossoms, but as time passed by Anna's coldness and stubbornness started to irritate the soon to be ruler of the world to no end.

Hao and Anna loved each other, but there was always that doubt in Anna's mind, and Hao had always seen it.

"What does that buffoon want now…..can't he see im busy, with all his 'guards' watching me all the time he should know I have no time for him right now." Anna folded her arms and gave a cold glare at the young messenger.

Opacho squeaked a little and backed off before bowing. "Please Ms. Anna he says it is important!"

"ugh!….fine." Anna pushed based the messenger and stormed off into Hao's room which was a little ways down the hallway connecting to her room. Pushing the door open with anger and strength evident she yelled out his name. " Hao! You know I am busy and I have no time for your wants or needs…." Pausing a little Anan stared at Hao, he was smiling at her, his hair had grown a few more inches and his age was increasing but he was still as gorgeous as ever.

He looked at Anna taking in her expressed emotion, and loving every minute of it. He did it on purpose at times just to see her fume. She was truly magnificent to him, she had grown too, not drastically but enough to notice, she obviously filled out more in certain areas, and her hair was getting longer. She no longer wore a bandana and she only let her hair grew cause Hao had told her he laughed her hair and wanted to see it longer.

Anna surveyed the room it was irritating, there seemed to be a beeping noise.

"What is that disturbing sound Hao?" Anan walked up to him, and the sound grew louder. " What are you hiding? Stop playing around."

Hao stood up a grin on his face. " Oh my dear Anna, why are you so upset? I haven't caused you any trouble today, and alas let me assure you, the news im going to give is indeed important." Hao threw something to Anna, with ease she caught it.

Looking down her eyes widened in shock for a passing second, after all this time she had not change. Maybe a little in secret she would smile a small smile when only Hao was around, but not in his quarters while there were two guards on each side of the door.

"What's the meaning of this…..are they starting the shaman tournament again?"

" I believe so."

"No."

Hao slumped his head. " But Anna, I have to go."

" I said no and that's final!" Anna turned on her heal and started to head for the door, she was stopped when she was suddenly encircled by flames.

" Now Anna…." Hao was covering his face with his hair, his eyes completely invisible but Anna knew they bore hate right now. His voice was tired yet strict, leaving no room for question. " It has been two years Anna…I have done more than owned your forgiveness, I think you should reconsider your objection to it, either way I am fighting."

Anna stood perfectly still, showing no fear. " Now Hao, you do know I will never forbid you from doing anything you truly wanted…..I also know even if I tried It would be futile, but the question is do you believe me? Do you not trust me?" Anna's question was plain and blunt, cutting out the gibberish and aiming for the heart of the matter.

There had been wonder on who's side Anna was really on, she had betrayed Yoh, who's to say she wouldn't betray Hao?

" My dear and lovely Anna…" Hao moved his hands and his spirit tied around Anna's waste pulling her to Hao, forcing it's grip on her to almost gasp out for air. When the Spirit had pulled Anna close enough to Hao's body, he lifted his hand and picked her hair up enough so his lips could reach her earlobe.

" Who's to know what your capable of Anna….you betrayed him so easily and _heartlessly_ how am I to know you won't do the same to me?" Anna squeezed out of his grasp and used some of her itako's power to diminish the little furioku Hao used for his spirit.

Side stepping just a little so she was half-way facing him she spit out her venomess words at Hao. " So now you show your _true_ colors you bastard!"

Hao looked on amused. " I did not betray Yoh **_so heartlessly _**as you had plainly put it! How dare you think you have any idea as to why I did what I did and how I **felt! **while doing it!" Anna turned to walk off.

" There is nothing I can say to you Hao…we had had our share of fights…..but this one, Hmph, be careful Hao maybe you aren't so paranoid after all." With that Anna left the room leaving a pensive Hao behind.

Back at Yoh's house, things hadn't change that much. Yoh had grown too, becoming a little more fit, yes he actually kept up training. After Anna's _sudden_ departure, his friends had moved in with him. Horo Horo and Pilika still not having accomplish there mission had needed a place to stay instead of wasting money on motels until the Shaman Tournament started back up again. Len wanting to break free from his family's home and ideals decided to try living at Yoh's place for awhile and actually found that he liked it.

As for the others they occasionally visited, Ryu, Chocolove stayed quite a few days at a time, and even lyserg stopped by every once in awhile. Manta and Tamara had helped Yoh get through it all. He didn't show them after a few months his deep concern over Anna's well-being but that didn't mean that he had moved on.

After that day he had picked up the Silver Necklace Anna had tossed. Yes he did say that he gave Anna to Hao, but hey you are allowed to lie every once in awhile right?.

In truth he knew Hao loved her, but he wanted Anna to see what is would be like to live with Hao, and then maybe she would leave him. So far that hadn't happen.

"Hey Yoh!" Yoh turned around from the couch and looked as Manta came inside with the groceries.

"Hey Manta back so soon?"

"Of course, with me there to help him hehe." Tamara came through the door and gave Yoh a warm smile.

" Haha I guess so." Yoh lifted himself from the couch.

" Guess who we ran into on the way here." Morty set the bags on a near-by table.

Yoh looked at him confused and then at the door. Faust had walked in with his beloved Eliza. Yoh gave a bright smile and walked over to them

"Hey Faust long time no see."

" Why hello Yoh, same to you too….how are you?"

Yoh looked at Faust gave a reassuring grin. " Couldn't be better! The other guys are upstairs, Horo Horo and Pilika are fighting over something again and Len is probably complaining Haha."

" Oh I see…well if it is alright with you I was wondering if I could stay here for awhile, you know help out in case you need any for the Shaman Tournament."

"….Shaman Tournament?"

" Yoh!!!!!!!" Horo Horo came running down the stairs with Pilika and Len right behind him.

" What's up?" Manta and Tamara came out of the kitchen to see what was all the commotion.

" The Tournament! The bell! It's ringing!"

Yoh gave off a laugh to mask his concern, he knew Hao was going to try to do what he has done time over time before. " That's great It's about time huh?"

" Yeah! Who would have known it would only take 2 years to get it back up?" Manta joined that gang for a celebration as Horo Horo went to the phone to order pizza.

Len walked over to Yoh sensing his change in mood. " What's wrong?"

" Huh? Oh nothing! Everything's great."

"Hmph, Yoh you act as if I am an idiot."

" Oh c'mon Len I didn't say that."

" Are you thinking about her again?" Len gave off an annoyed voice.

" So who's my opponent?"

Len looked at Yoh before going a long with it. " It says here….Zero I wonder who that could be."

Yoh looked at the oracle bell and thought back to Anna. _" Goodbye Yoh, I'll see you again"_

" Anna…I will see you again, won't I?" Yoh looked at his Oracle Bell. " I wonder if he has any connection to Hao…."

" C'mon Yoh! Another victory is in sightttttttt!"

" Master Hao…."

Hao stood up. " Listen well, you are going up against someone very strong, but do not fear him, he has lost the most valuable thing to him, he can be exterminated just like the rest now…."

The man in front of Hao bowed down. " As you wish Master Hao."

" You may go now Zero."

Zero left the room, his icy cold blue eyes piercing the darkness of the room, and his silver hair catching the reflection of the moon outside, once out of the room he ran into His master's beloved Queen to be.

" Ms. Anna….." Zero bowed.

" Hmph." Anna pushed passed him, but he caught her arm, Anna as a reflex slapped him, he looked at her with no emotion, she hated that, with Hao he would always smirk…and with Yoh he would always pretend as if it hurt.

"Ms. Anna, I do not think you should disturb him."

" I don't care what you think, now go before I have you killed for touching me."

Zero took one look at her before leaving the area. Anna walked in to find Hao leaning against a window.

" Slapping my fighters once again Anna?" there was amusement in his voice.

" Hmph, it's not my fault they ask for it."

" yes, he had no right to touch you, he will be punished later…" Hao said this with a low serious voice, Anna didn't quite pick it up for she was pushing looked at him. He could make her swoon by just the mere sight of him, though she dared and never have showed it, she was sure he knew.

She casually walked up to him and stood right beside him.

" Is that man fighting Yoh tomorrow?"

" Hm."

" Well…then he'll be killed."

" Come now Anna…" Hao turned to look at her. " Yoh is not as invincible as you make him out to be, he had lost a great deal of strength now that you are not around."

" …….." Anna looked away from his entrancing eyes, and breath-taking smirk and looked outside the window.

" Anna…." Hao captured her waist with his hands, resting his head on her shoulders and smelling her intoxicating scent.

Anna leaned back a little pressing the back of her head upon his own. " hmmm..?"

" I know….you have doubts…..it has been 2 years, and I have loved you forever, but I have no doubt in my loving you…"

Anna inhaled sharply, after all this time she had come to known two sides of Hao. The one filled with passion, gentleness and love, which was only expressed towards her, and the side fueled with hate, revenge and well….mental incapacity.

Still, she could not truly speak those words, she had said it to Yoh, that she had loved Hao, she had never actually spoken the words to Hao. She kept silent and all she could do was squeeze his hands as strong as she could to show how much she was struggling.

Hao in return closed his eyes, he was patient, he knew it would be worth it in the end, he knew she was worth it. How could she ever betray him? Why would he ever doubt her?

Anna looked out of the window, looking as the stars filled the sky and the moon shone with such radiant light she couldn't help but feel the exact opposite of what that radiance symbolized. As if she saw her position in Hao's arm's from a third person's point of few, she started to cry silently, Oh how she loved _him._

**Alright there we go! Please don't kill me, I know you are all going to hate me for doing this mixed signals thing again, but what can I say I love it! Read and review! Oh i just wanted to say that The titles since im not japanese are from a translation, so sorry! hehe there!**


	12. Destiny intertwined, Love unforgotten

**Hey guys sorry for the late update now that school is back it will be taking me awhile to update hehe so I hope you like It and thanks to all for the reviews! **

" Yoh! C'mon your first match is up!"

" Hehe okay Morty I'll be right there" Yoh hoped off the steps to his house and picked up his sword, moments ago he was just thinking back to the days when right before a match Anna would train him as hard as she could without wearing him out too much.

" Hey Yoh?"

Yoh looked at Morty. " Yea, what's up?"

" Your going to win a perfect victory right?"

" hehe yeah of course Morty."

" Hmm alright I believe in you Yoh! Tamara and Len is going to meet us there, Horo-Horo, Ryu, and Faust are going to be a little late, something happen between Horo-Horo ad his sister Haha"

Yoh smiled. " Just like them to fight all the time……we should get going!"

" Are you going to watch the match?"

"Hmph."

" …..well, it'll be starting soon, im going to watch, although I would hide myself…..you can hide too."

" I don't feel the need to, stop bugging me."

" Oh Anna, Do you want me to get your breakfast?"

" Why bother, your servants always do it for us."

" Aren't we all servants under your eyes?" Hao smiled and held her chin so she could face him, her eyes were somewhat shocked at his remark, but they dulled right back down.

" Hmph, of course Hao."

" Haha, alright Anna my dear, im going to go watch and when I come back we can do something fun."

" Which is?"

" Depends on today's events my dear." Hao turned to leave, but stopped just to give a final word to his lovely Queen.

" You know Anna, you are strong enough now that _he_ won't even notice that your there, if you use the proper barrier of course."

Anna turned her back to him and heard him laugh as he left the room, once she was alone she debated about whether or not to go.

" Yoh…..I will see you again, but I never said you'll see me…"

" Manta! Yoh!"

" Hey Tamara!" Yoh ran to Tamara who was sitting on a bench placed near-by the site of the first match.

" How are you?" Tamara stood up and hugged Yoh.

" Im fine Yoh. So when is it going to begin?" She let go blushing a little. Looking down she waved a small wave to Manta

" real soon I suppose."

" Have you met this Shaman?"

" No but im sure he's nice."

" Typical Yoh…" Yoh turned around to see Len coming towards him with a smirk on his face and his usual drawl in his voice.

"Hi Lenny!"

" Yoh….you can't always think your opponent is going to be nice." He looked at Tamara and didn't even acknowledge her small and shy wave. He then looked at Morty and gave a silent nod.

" You might get creamed now that the itako is not with you."

Yoh stood silent. " Lenny! How could you, you know how Yoh feels!" Tamara practically shouted.

" Excuse me but no one asked for your opinion." He said in a matter of fact way " I am just informing Yoh to actually be cau-tious for once."

Manta was about to say something when Yoh put his hand up. He gave a nod to Len and smiled. " Lenny's right! I have gotten weaker but I think im still pretty strong!"

" Hmph."

" That's right Yoh…anyways-"

" Are you Yoh Asakura?"

Yoh turned to see a guy with piercing blue eyes and silver hair staring at him, he wore a jet black outfit from top to bottom, it was barely noticeable that it was a two piece set.

" Sure Am! Are you ….Zero?"

"……" Unsheathing a Katana he released a strong aura that seemed to increase with every passing second. " Lets fight."

" okay!" Jumping back, in the air Yoh called for spirit unity and took out his sword, deciding to let Zero make the first move he just brought his shield up closer to his body in case of anything.

Lenny, Tamara and Manta moved back and got ready to watch the fight.

" …..Hn!" Zero with incredible speed jumped into the air and used a slash attack that spread into 4 different directions. " Shiloh Widespread attack!"

Yoh brought his shield up and tried to block it surprisingly It wasn't too strong after parrying it with his shield he was about to strike but was caught off guard when he saw Zero use a speed illusion to get right in front of Yoh's face.

" Hn…." Zero with a dead smirk brought his sword up and in a circular motion brought it down on Yoh.

" Ugh!!" Yoh flew back crashing into a bench and tipping over. Zero was relentless he jumped into the air and did a harder attack. " Seifer Widespread attack!" The way he screamed out the attack was not that of a battle cry it was loud and calm yet dangerous at the same time.

Yoh felt now was the time to try and do an attack. " Celestial Slash!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amidamaru gave an extra burst of energy knowing that Yoh needed it. Zero saw the attack and brought his weapon up to split the slash in half.

Yoh's eyes became white as he saw his attack being chopped to bits.

" Oh No! This isn't good" Tamara clung to Len's arm.

" …ugh let go of me, Yoh will make it work you don't need to worry."

" Wow Len you actually said something nice."

"…shut it."

Yoh ran forward and screamed out Amidamaru's name in a force attempt to hack away at Zero, Zero blocked every attack with ease, although he could not find an opening to attack.

" Hmmm…..he seems to be doing quite well." hao looked down at his companion Opacho.

" Yes, I thought he would be much weaker Lord Hao."

" Haha, it seems my brother has determination, yet no strength."

Hao looked on and saw Yoh's futile attempt to strike Zero.

After a few more minutes of attacking head on Yoh got the point that he wasn't going to go anywhere but drain out his energy and furioku, he did one final slash and jumped back in the air he thought would be the best approach.

As Zero was caught off guard by the last slash he did not see Yoh ready and attack. Yoh struck down hard the slash was a direct hit, knocking Zero back completely.

" !!!" Zero on one knee looked up at Yoh, he was about to strike but Yoh beat him to it. " Amidamaru!" Yelling out one final attack he threw an attack at Zero straight on and jumped behind him to do the same attack behind him, giving him no option of escaping, for now Yoh jumped into the air getting another final attack ready.

Zero seeing his dilemma stood still, trying to block the attacks from all directions with his katana, he held no shield.

When the dust cleared Zero was on the floor, with his spirit out of his Katana, it was a black spirit it looked as if was a sparrow.

Sighing a little Yoh walked up to Zero. " Whew, glad that's done, you need a hand?" Yoh extended his hand to the fallen warrior.

In the background Tamara and Morty were screaming congratulatory words. Lenny just smiling.

Zero looked at Yoh dead hard and smacked his hand away. " kill me…"

Yoh taken back a bit, took a little while to respond. " Oh c'mon you have to just pass your other two matches and you get to move on."

Letting out an angry yell he got up and turned his back on Yoh.

Yoh smiled and wished him good luck and decided to head back to the others. Being tired he did not hear the little chant Zero was saying and how he was raising his sword up to grant Yoh one final strike.

It happened to fast for Yoh to register. Zero let out a yell and swung his sword. Tamara and the others screamed out Yoh's name, Hao sitting from afar saw the whole event and was pleased to see it piece by piece.

Yoh turned to see the sharp side of the Katana heading down towards his face, his sword being sheathed he had not time to block it. A light surrounded the sword and suddenly the sword broke to pieces.

Zero who was holding onto the sword got the shards of glass into his skin. He fell to the ground hold his hand in excruciating pain. The sword which was now just shattered remnants had not struck Yoh.

Yoh bewildered looked around for his savior, he looked at Len but he shook his head in awe as well.

Looking past Zero he saw something in the shadows move. Running he tried t catch up to it.

" This should be interesting Opacho…" Hao jumped off the building which held as his place to view the fight and followed Yoh's pursuit after his rescuer.

" Wait!!!!" Yoh sensed that the figure stopped he looked around yet to no avail. He couldn't see anything.

With a sigh and a little smile he called out to the seemingly unknown. " whoever you are…..thanks!" Turning his back he whispered very softly. " I'll see you again soon, Anna."

Running out of the area that he had met up with his rescuer he went back to his friends, completely missing Hao's energy.

" Hmph….poor brother of mine…." He looked at Anna. " You can stop masking yourself my dear." He walked up t her.

" Hmph, don't tell me what to do."

" Now now Anna my love, why is it that you broke poor Zero's sword? And why did you let Yoh sense you?"

" I didn't."

" …Haha my lovely Queen."

" I don't feel the need to answer you Hao." Anna pushed pass Hao.

" Now wait Anna, don't you want to come home with me to do something fun?"

" I already know what your idea of fun is."

Hao smirked and walked behind her. " Now Anna…you aren't getting tired of my …activities are you?"

Anna breathed in slowly. " Well……it Is getting quite frequent Hao."

" Haha, as you say Anna, how about this" He leaned in closer so that he could whisper into her ear, Opacho not to far away turned around and started to walk away to leave them alone.

" let me finish him off today, and I won't do anything for…one week…is that good enough?"

Anna gave a "Hn" in response and untangled his arms from her waist. " I don't care what you do Hao, as a matter fact do whatever you want, and ill do whatever I want, are we clear?"

Hao looked at Anna, her back was still facing him, but he could tell how her face looked. She was tired, emotionally drained of energy, she was confused and heart-broken, yet she dared not admit it.

" Anna…"

" Hao, just shut-up."

" Anna, I will not be told to shut-up when I feel the need to talk." Anna surprised at his sudden rage and increase in tone turned to look at him.

" What."

" Anna, you will not betray me." He moved closer to her, first his hands layed with her long hair, then it traveled slowly up as he spoke each word.

" As I have said, I have no doubt Anna, but if you do….there is no going back. Do not…." By the time he spoke these words his hands were close to her neck, encircling them slowly. " Do not….betray me Anna. I don't want to do to you." He let go of her. " want im going to do to him." Hao nodded to Zero's body who was just now recovering from the pain in his hands and staggering to get up from the floor.

Anna had not said anything during the whole interaction. Hao had become more rough, and he increased in his psychotic ways, he was actually afraid, he thought she would betray him. And he had every right to think that.

Hao walked away disappearing with his spirit of fire and Opacho right behind him. Anna walked a little bit out into the open area, she saw Yoh laughing with Tamara and the gang, the shaman Zero was now being teleported, and we all know where to.

Closing her eyes, she summoned up some itako power and with a few seconds she did and instant warp back to Hao's residence. Yoh had caught the bust of energy and looking In her previous direction he let off a little smile, he would be seeing her face to face real soon.

**Hehe okay guys that's it! Thank you! Oh and here's a question Do you think I should make friends fight one another? Like Hao gets them to betray one another? Wouldn't that be cool? And who should it be? Also should there be a chapter dedicated to just Yoh and Anna, meeting in person with Hao nowhere in sight? Please send in your comments Also tell me if you want Hao to spare Zero's life lol. See ya thanks and read and review!**


	13. 1000 words, well not really

**Alright This chapter is dedicated to **

**i-like-pudding13 : Thank you so much for your funny comments lol.**

**darkpochacco: you better like this .**

**and of course! hannah-asakura: You know i love you, you're a great reviewer and author too! You should really check out her stories, **A Misunderstanding Joint us, Onichan, really good stories.

**Now for my beautiful Hao and Anna fans im sorry don't worry next chapter will be dedicate to them, hehehe the betrayal! lol**

**As much as it pains me to do this there will be only a little mention of Hao , the rest will be Yoh and Anna. **

He had sensed her energy when she used her power to teleport, she _knew_ that he knew. That's why she didn't go to Hao's residence, instead she just went to the park, the place where she would sometimes take Yoh to train, when in the rain they walked together, under the same umbrella, where before he left her to go to the official first Shaman tournament they had stood beside one another gazing at each other's reflections.

Giving off an annoyed sigh, Anna knew she shouldn't be here, but she was. It had been two long years and she finally saw him again, and even then she had to mask her identity. Now was the only opportunity to see him, face to face.

Hao would be to busy torturing and finishing off Zero to notice where she is right now. Anna questioned her loyalty to Hao. He was afraid that she would betray him, just as she had betrayed Yoh. Anna was not one to be trusted so fully and completely, she had her own agendas.

She also wondered how and when she had gotten use to Hao's cruelties. Anna, a wise and powerful itako, although cruel at times and seemingly heartless did not take pleasure in killing those weaker than herself, Hao did. Yet she accepted that, she took that fact about Hao in with having Hao as, well her boyfriend, and in more traditional terms, her fiancé.

She wanted to ponder about this more but a noise brought her back to her surroundings, she looked up and found _him._

An: These words coming up are from Final Fantasy X-2, hehe I just love them! Okay read on!

" I finally found you……" the voice echoed through the mist of the park.

"…..Is that really…you?" The figure walked closer.

" It is me….." Anna saw a clear view of him now. " Yoh."

Anna turned around she doesn't know why but for some reason, by some slight hope she wished that maybe it was Hao.

" Anna….we disappeared together but when I awoke you were gone."

_Is he talking about a dream?_ Anna had his back facing him.

" While I wondered I realized something…..Hao hadn't really changed at all, he's still fighting over nothing, still killing like he used to, two years has passed and he can't leave the hatred behind!. I'm through waiting I'll fix it….." Yoh got closer to Anna with every word he said.

In return Anna grew anxious by each passing second. She didn't dare to turn around. " This world has continued to fail us….and what's worst is that I failed to protect you… I will make that all go away." Yoh tightened the sword in his hand, and then he let it drop.

Anna had never heard nor seen this side of Yoh before, but then again whenever it came to Hao he became serious, determined, and almost frightening

Now Yoh was right behind Anna, his voice edging on Anna's long strands of hair. " And we'll fade again….together, help me do it, ...Anna." He brought his hand up to tough her shoulder gently.

_don't touch me…_ Yoh forced her around and embraced her as hard as she could. Anna looked up and was amazed, this new determination in Yoh, reminded her so much of Hao.

_Who's feelings are these for……Yoh……?_ Letting her go just to look at her, suddenly his expression went back to his usual way, only slightly. He smiled at her softly and then brought her back into a warm and safe hug. Anna did not protest. "...._Hao_?

" Yoh….." She stood there the entire night, and for once she did not think about Hao.

**Okay I hope you guys really liked it! I'm sorry I had to take off of Final Fantasy's dialogue but I had no idea on what the conversation between Yoh and Anna would be like hehehe. **

**Oh! Let me explain something. When Yoh says that they disappeared together and when he awoke she was gone, what he means is that it was a nightmare he had the night that Anna had left him to go with Hao. Hope that clears it up! Thank you Read and Review.**


	14. The Punishment for love

**Hehehe thanks everyone for the reviews they mean soooooo much to me and omg Im almost reaching 100 reviews! Yay!!! Okay well on with the show!!!**

" So…she hasn't came back?" Hao was sitting on his bed in the dark talking to Opacho.

" No lord Hao."

" Hmm, she is no doubt with Yoh, now what can I do to punish him."

" Him? My lord, do you mean her?"

" Oh Opacho My friend to punish Yoh is indeed punishing Anna as well."

" Yes My lord."

" Now leave me."

" Right away." Opacho scurried out of the room.

" Anna my dear…" He got up from the bed and went to the window. " Betrayal…something you and I hold in common. Now it's time for you to see that it isn't wise to betray me."

At Yoh's house Morty and the gang stood up waiting for Yoh's return, which never happened.

" Where is that idiot? He hasn't came back yet!" Len looked at Bason and then walked to couch.

" Do you think he could be hurt? He went off chasing something and didn't seem like himself when he returned."

" He was Happy Morty…."

" Tamara?"

" When he came back he was happy, he had the same look in his eyes like he use to have when Ms. Anna was around…"

The room fell silent.

Len got up and headed for the door. " Well I'm not waiting for that dolt any longer, I have to go and meet with Jun, Horo Horo and Ryu should be coming by soon, if he doesn't show up then, go looking for him." Len left slamming the door shut.

" He acts like he doesn't care but he really does."

Morty smiled at Tamara. " Yeah…hey you should get some rest I'll stay up and keep an eye out for Yoh."

" Are you sure-"

" Hey everyone!!" Yoh came into the house with a big smile on his face.

" Yoh!!!!!!!! Where have you've been?"

" Well…I umm fell asleep hehehe."

Tamara and Morty fell over. " Master Yoh we were worried about you!"

" Don't worry I'm fine, wow it's pretty late we should all get some rest."

Yoh started to walk upstairs as Tamara headed for the living room.

" Hey Yoh! Wait up."

Yoh stopped and turned to face Morty. " Yoh…didn't you just say you fell asleep….so if that's true why do you want to get some rest?" Yoh stared at Morty then smiled. He bent down and put his hand on Morty's head.

" Maybe because….I lied." Yoh smiled evilly and in the next second Morty fell unconscious. " That would teach the foolish human."

Walking back downstairs with Morty in his arms he dropped the squirt on the couch, after making a few phone calls and dealing with Tamara the same way he dealt with Morty, the gang showed up.

" Hey Yoh what's wrong? Horo Horo, Len, Ryu, Chocolove, and Faust where all at the door.

" Wait…..there is something wrong."

" What's up Lenny? Oh the others are sleeping so keep it down, why don't you come in There's lots of food."

Everyone rushed in except Len. "Hmmm…where were you Yoh?"

" Well you know what Lenny?…it really doesn't matter."

As it turns out Yoh had knocked out everyone, letting out a loud and evil laugh he ripped his short off and placed and earring on his ear, he also then let his hair fall loose.

" How easy it is to fool these silly Shaman…" Hao laughed out loud. " They actually thought I was their precious Yoh. Hahahhahahahah." Making them all stand to their feet Hao scanned each of them one by one.

" Let's see Yoh how you'll feel about fighting your own friends…."

Yoh woke up on a bench, he reached out to try and grab Anna but felt nothing but air. " Anna?" Getting up he saw that she was missing. " Figures…she is always up early…." Yoh yawned and stretched, he started to head towards his house with a bright smile the entire way.

Once Yoh got there he reached for the door but hesitated. A strong force broke the door and pushed Yoh back, pinning him to the floor. " ugh!"

Struggling to break free, or to at least reach his weapon Yoh did not see the figures stepping out of the house, nor did he see the look on their faces. " Amidamaru!"

Amidamaru came into his sword and he slashed away at the weapon pinning him to the ground. Standing up he saw his friends. " Guys someone's here!" Yoh started to scan the area. Turning his back to his friends.

" W know….." Len spoke out monotonously.

" What…?" Yoh turned around slowly. Yoh's eyes widen in shock. " What happened?"

" We are the ones Yoh…" Horo Horo spoke out.

" Who have come…" Run walked slowly to Yoh along with the others.

" to kill you." Everyone spoke out.

Yoh stood still not believing any word of it. " Hao….."

Len and Horo Horo jumped in the air and screamed out their attacks falling down straight for Yoh. Ryu and Chocolove used their speed to try and corner Yoh from opposite sides and Faust stood back while chanting some power to get ready to crush Yoh from below.

Yoh stood still and couldn't do anything. He closed his eyes and slowly brought his shield and sword up.

A Blinding light formed from the collision of the fighters. And Anna had seen it all.

She was sitting on a rock, something similar to what Hao would do occasionally to taunt Yoh and his gang while they were on their way to patch village. She stared at the sight, she saw from when Len threw his weapon to pin Yoh to the ground to the moment she just witnessed.

She stood up her eyes bewildered and narrowed, trying to make out what happened amidst the light. She bawled her fist and desperately awaited the light to clear.

" Anna…having fun with the entertainment I provided for you?"

Anna didn't turn around. " I must say…I'm impressed Hao."

" Hn, and why is that Anna?"

" This may have been one of your smartest plans yet."

Hao walked up to her and encircled her waist with his arms, clutching her tight. " Now Anna, what ever could you mean by that." He leaned his chin on her shoulder while he bent down to whisper into her ear. " You know for sure that I did this all for you….who cares about Yoh…..I only used his friends to kill him, so I can kill your love for him…."

Anna started shake with rage. " Hao Asakura…."

" Come now Anna my love, you really didn't think that you could spend the night with your **_ex-fiancé _**and get away unnoticed did you?"

****" It wasn't like that Hao…"

****" Oh really…then please!" He turned her around roughly and brought his forehead against hers roughly staring into her eyes with madness. " explain it for me, explain why you would go to him, wait for him! And! let him hold you, nonetheless let him speak about destroying me without protest!"

She glared back at him with as much intensity in her eyes and he bore. " I only wanted to grant him his last wish Hao."

Hao let her go pushing her to floor and started to laugh his maniac laugh. " And what could you possibly mean by that."

" We'll see….now leave me alone." Hao grabbed onto her arm with a vice grip. " I'm not done with you Anna…"

She looked at him and slapped him. " You are now." She walked passed him and left him alone. He stood still and held his hand to his cheek.

" My dear Anna….how you amaze me." He looked back at the battlefield, the light had already cleared up so he thought it was about time to go see what his little mind games had accomplished.

" If Anna was to grant him his one last wish….doesn't that mean he's about to die Lord Hao?"

Hao looked down at Opacho and smiled, he new Opacho was there from the beginning. " Maybe my friend, maybe she knew all along that this would happen, you never could be too sure with that itako…do me a me favor, follow her, don't let her out of your site. I will be returning home early tonight, after I bury a few things…so I want my Queen to be waiting for me."

" Yes My lord."

Hao looked at the horizon. " Oh what a beautiful day it is."

**Okay that's it…uh-oh Is Yoh dead? Will there be more fight left in him? If so does that mean he is going to fight all his friends by himself? Who's side is Anna really on? Hehehehe read and review! Thanks!**


	15. The true ending to life after love Part ...

**Hehehe Finally I update, I'm sorry it's been forever, but I'm going to finally end it, Based on some beautiful advice from a reviewer I am going to use their example, and then my own idea to end the story In two different ways. One way is going to be the Yoh x Anna way for all you Yona fans, but the real way I originally intended for this story to go will end in Hao x Anna way. Anyways long story short I hope you all love it!**

Amidst burning blazes of smoke the 5 friends of Yoh's, who's mind's were taken over by Hao stood. Each one of them waiting for the smoke to vanish to see if they had accomplish their mission.

Len the leader as it seems walked up slowly, showing no signs of emotions. He lifted up his weapon and with immense speed swept away the smoke. Upon seeing no visible body he stood back shocked. As did the rest of the group.

Because of this shock they were not prepared for what was next. Yoh had swooped down to attack Len right in his chest, causing him to fly back and with a tremendous crash successfully knock-over his friends.

Breathing heavily Yoh stood up and with a serious face looked at his friends. " I know what has happened to you, and don't you worry I won't let him control you for long." Yoh readied himself for another battle.

Horo Horo stood up as well as Ryu. " You should be dead…"

" What happened…"

" Hehehe well you see." Yoh smiled and pointed southeast.

Len and Faust did not look as they kept their eyes on their target but Horo Horo, Ryu and Chocolove did.

In a split second they were knocked right back down to the ground, but this time they had a present.

A mysterious light engulfed them and upon doing so broke the mantra placed on them linking them to Hao.

" Dude, what just happened?"

" I do not know, I just remember getting hit really hard by Master Yoh…." Ryu rubbed his head.

" Heh I guess we should all be getting a Hit-Ache! Get it? Hit-Head?…….why isn't Len hitting me right now?" Everyone turned their attention to Len and Faust.

Len readied Bason as Faust did for Eliza, they both charged at Yoh, and Yoh blocked their attacks with his shield, he didn't even have time to make a counterattack.

" Dudes what are we going do, we have to save them!" Ryu looked at Horo Horo and nodded.

" Maybe we can get that light sources again…"

" Yeah but how?"

" By me…" replied a cold monotonous voice.

Jumping up from fear the three turned to see who it was and was amazed to see Anna.

" Anna!" They yelled in unison.

" Out of my way you buffoons." Pushing past them, with Opacho right behind her she walked right up to the backs of Faust and Len. Picking up her beads and chanting a silent mantra she let a spell loose that engulfed the bodies of the possessed.

Yoh stood back smiling. " Hey Anna…nice to see you again."

Anna let off a small 'Hn' before placing her beads away. " You know what happens now Yoh."

Len and Faust started to get up after recovering from their possessions, and they other three walked up to meet the group.

" Yup! We fight Hao once more!"

Anna looked at Yoh. " Are you ready?"

Yoh walked up to Anna, he looked down at Opacho for a minute. Opacho looked up a little frightened and then ran away. They all knew he was going to report this to Hao. Yoh then resumed to look at Anna but this time he grabbed her shoulders and smiled.

" Anna…now that I know you are going to be by my side, I think I can finally beat Hao for good!"

Anna gave a small smile, she taught back on that Silver Necklace.

" You know Yoh, maybe….just maybe the effects of that necklace hasn't worn off yet."

Yoh just looked at her as she turned her back on him, Once again she betrayed someone, but it all depends on how you look at it.

To fool an enemy you must first fool your ally.

That was what Anna had did all along.

**Okay I know this reallllly sucks, but I didn't know how to end and also leave you guys to think about what happens, this story was dragging on so I knew I had to end it, the next chapter is the Hao x Anna ending and that's it I'm all done with this fic! Thank you for reading my story and sticking with em to the bitter end!**


	16. The true ending to life after love Part ...

**You know the drill this is the MY real ending lol, I must warn you though it does contain some um, things fans Yoh will not be happy with . sorry! Love ya all!.**

As the boys watched as the smoke cleared, nothing escaped their sight, they would have known if Yoh's body had managed to avoid their bone crushing attack. As they slowly surrounded the veil of smoke, enclosing it as a Vulcher does with dead bodies, they were please to come across what they had found when the smoke cleared.

There lied the great Asakura Yoh, barely alive, trying to reach his sword, which caused him excruciating pain.

Everyone smirked and was about to put him out of his misery when Hao showed up.

" Now , Now my little puppets, I think if anyone deserves to kill my brother………it should be me." The group disbanded and went there separate ways, each one of them not knowing the horrible act they had just committed upon their friend Yoh.

Hao bent down to look at his brother's tortured face. " My dear brother, look how everyone has betrayed you, you never should have been so nice." Yoh's hand was inches away from his weapon. Hao stood up and smiled.

" Now I could let you get that but….." Hao stomped on Yoh's hand.

" AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Hao let out a maniac laugh and watched as he tortured his brother mercilessly.

" You should have known Yoh! Anna will forever be with me!" Hao bent down and picked Yoh up by his arm, dangling him as if he was a rag doll.

" Ha-….."

" What's that my dear brother? You want to finally give up and be apart of me? Finally I can finish what I have started, I will finally absorb you Yoh, and then I will rule this pathetic world, oh but no worries ill fix it up by destroying all the humans, it won't be infested anymore."

" bas-…ugh….anna…."

" ……….. yes Anna, I really couldn't have done it without her, and she is still loyal, I must say I am surprised, I thought for sure she would betray me like she did with you, I mean after last night and all. " He looked at Yoh and was amused by his reaction.

" You did know I knew right my dear brother?" He tossed Yoh around a little causing him tremendous pain. " I know…everything."

" just…..fin-finish…this Hao…."

" begging for mercy? Oh how the mighty has fallen., I just have one question Yoh. Did you know that while she was with you, all she thought about was me? Did you know she only saw you last night cause she knew she'll never see you again….and yet she didn't warn you? How does it feel Yoh? How does it feel to know that she never loved you?…..How does it feel to know that once you are apart of me, you will suffer this feeling for the rest of your entire existence until you are completely apart of me….?"

Yoh looked at Hao, absolutely nothing was in his eyes, Yoh had finally lost his soul, he had no more will.

Letting out one final laugh Hao absorbed Yoh into his body. And just like that Yoh was no more. No one was there to stop Hao, Not one of Yoh's friends knew about the horrific event that just took place, only one person knew and watched as all this happened.

That one person was Anna.

Still standing at the very same spot. Hao tilted his head back a bit and watched Anna. His hair fell over his eyes and covered half of his face. Anna just stood there, she wasn't sure if she was mortified at what happened or completely unaffected.

Somehow her legs started to move, and it wasn't by Hao's control. It increased in speed and soon she started to run. Hao quickly maneuvered s that his was facing her speeding form and in an instant Anna embraced him with as much strength as she could muster.

She started to bang on his chest, she let out tears endlessly, and soon when she had no more strength to hit him with she fell to the floor slowly, griping his cape for support.

She had no idea why she was acting this way, how she could love such a horrible man. But even though she knew how wrong it was she couldn't stop it, she could resist the love she felt for him.

Hao watched her as she sat on the floor, both legs tucked under her bottom, her hands sprayed across the floor, trying to grip anything and failing to do so. Tears falling roughly on the concrete, her long hair split from half of it being behind her laying gently on her back and the rest in front of her hanging loosely in the air.

Hao bent down and cupped her chin. She looked at her, her eyes stained from crying,

" Anna…..we have the world now, And we have each other, you will cry now, but later you'll be the happiest woman on this new world that we will create together."

Anna just looked at him words seeping through, she did not respond to his comforting words, nor did she respond when he left a chaste kiss on her and then retreated into the shadows.

She just stood there staring off to space.

She only thought about one thing, Yoh was gone and now it was her time to rule.

**Done Done Done! Okay Read and Review, and for the first time ever, I will accept Flames I know how a great deal may not like my ending, so I am willing to take it! Lol thanks to all, I promise to review my reviewers in the next chapter and then that's it! Thank you Love ya all Buh **


End file.
